


Thunder

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://31.media.tumblr.com/e2f9ac84f8f487dc935208c51b3b79a7/tumblr_mr5bfl7zE01syrhi9o1_r1_500.png</p><p>Carlos loves thunder. Cecil is terrified of it. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Carlos loved thunderstorms. He loved the smell of rain on the soil. He loved feeling the excitement and electricity in the air. He loved the adrenaline rush he felt when a sudden roll of thunder shook him.

There weren’t many thunderstorms in Night Vale. The desert was far too dry. Carlos missed the frequent storms from his old home. The rain currently falling around him sent a pang of nostalgia through him.

Carlos was outside, letting the rain soak through his lab coat and shirt and onto his skin and listening to Cecil’s broadcast. When the thunder first cracked through the sky, Carlos heard an uncharacteristic scream from the voice on the radio.

“L-listeners, it has started thundering,” Cecil said, his voice wavering with fear. “As such, I have retreated to under my-” He broke off, whimpering as another peal of thunder reverberated through the air.

Carlos couldn’t stand to hear his boyfriend like this. He acted quickly, jumping into his old, beat-up truck and sped to the station. He continued listening to Cecil’s broadcast, noticing that Cecil was relying on quite a few pre-recorded segments to get him through the broadcast. He even played that day’s weather: a loud, violent song that involved unintelligible screams and dissonant guitars.

Carlos found his boyfriend still cowering under his desk. Still soaked from the rain, Carlos crawled next to Cecil, who made a pleased humming noise and curled into Carlos’ arms. Carlos lifted the host onto his lap and kissed his temple. The current pre-recorded segment ended, and Carlos held the microphone while Cecil resumed the broadcast.

“Listeners, my lovely, amazing, perfect Carlos has arrived to save the day!” Thunder pealed, and Carlos squeezed Cecil tight. “He’s so sweet, listeners!” Cecil continued, barely noticing the rumble. “Say ‘hi,’ Carlos!”

“Hi,” Carlos said, chuckling. He pressed another kiss to Cecil’s cheek, and Cecil leaned his face closer to Carlos’. 

“He’s the best! Unfortunately, I can’t go on about him for much longer, seeing as I’ve still got quite a bit of news to report on, but let’s all give him a hand, Night Vale. Speaking of class acts, listeners, one guy who is certainly _not_ a class act is Steve Carlsberg…”

As Cecil grumbled about that stupid Steve Carlsberg, Carlos cuddled the radio host. He stroked Cecil’s hair, his face, his hands, his arms and shoulders. He rested his chin on Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil’s warmth felt delightfully comforting; the studio was always kept on the cold side, and the wetness of the rain was starting to chill Carlos. Sometimes, the scientist would kiss Cecil wherever he could reach- little, chaste kisses that sent violet tints to Cecil’s cheeks.

Finally, the broadcast was over- and so, it seemed, was the storm. The two men wriggled out from under the desk, Carlos flinching a little at the stiffness of his joints.

“You’re so perfect,” Cecil said, hugging Carlos as soon as he’d stretched his arms. “You’re so wonderfully sweet, Carlos. You didn’t need to come.”

“Of course I did, Cecil. You were playing last week’s Horoscopes.”

“Oh. Still, I could have managed on my own.” He looked up at Carlos with a radiant smile. “I’m so glad you came, though.”

Carlos kissed Cecil’s forehead, right above his third eye. “Of course I came! I’d have to be an idiot to pass up a chance to cuddle with you!”

Cecil kissed him back- light, on the lips. “Nor I with you, my dear.”


End file.
